


Rivals?

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Embarrassment, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M, Rivalry, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Dan”, he smiled sarcastically, looking down at the boy as well. “I believe we were here first”, he smirked.<br/>“I believe you were not”, I said, grabbing the small boy from his collar, pulling him towards my gang. “Why don’t you go run away and never come back”, I replied, an over exaggerated smile playing on my lips.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Or where Dan and Phil are rivals, and Dan gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all.. so...

My feet were hanging off the ledge as I sat down on the green box, the other members of our gang spread out across the grass, sitting with their legs crossed. We sat right outside of the school, watching as many people poured out the door.  
“Him”, one of the members said, pointing to a small boy who was carrying many different books. We all smirked, nodding out heads as we walked up to the boy, but when we looked up, we were not the only ones there.  
“Well, look who it is”, I said, earning a glare from the boy in front of me. His blue fringe hung over half of his face, framing it. The rest of his black hair was longer, and he was wearing a purple sweater with black skinny jeans. I smirked, looking down at the boy in the middle of us.  
“Hello Dan”, he smiled sarcastically, looking down at the boy as well. “I believe we were here first”, he smirked.  
“I believe you were not”, I said, grabbing the small boy from his collar, pulling him towards my gang. “Why don’t you go run away and never come back”, I replied, an over exaggerated smile playing on my lips.  
“Hand over the boy, or we will just hurt you as well”, Phil said, gaining my attention.  
“Phil, I am pretty sure we are not scared of you”, I replied, throwing the boy on the floor, his books going everywhere. I watched as he scurried for his books, running away to leave us alone.  
“Look at that, Lester, you let him get away”, I frowned, but then laughed. Phil glared at me, and pushed me, making me stubble a bit.  
“What the fuck was that”, I growled, pushing him as well. Phil’s gang came after mine, and all of a sudden there was a major fist fight. I felt Phil’s fist collide with my face, and I threw a punch at him. This went on for a long time, before someone’s hand came flying to my face, and a growing pain made a home in my house.  
I grabbed my nose, stumbling out of the pile of people fighting each other. I walked farther away from the boys, sitting down on the floor as I tried to make me nose stop bleeding. I was getting the blood everywhere, and it didn’t take me long before tears slipped out of my eyes, coming in contact with the blood near my mouth.  
Two feet stood in front of my, and I recognized the shoes. I turned away from him, not wanting him to hurt me again. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.  
“Are you just here to hurt me again”, I scoffed. Phil laughed, and started talking.  
“You can’t blame things on me, you know. You did start this fight”, he said. I nodded my head, sighing a bit.  
“Why are you here, you hate me”, I cried, holding my nose more tightly.  
“I don’t hate you, Dan. I just have a small temper, and you always play with that, and then I get angry. It’s not actually me getting angry with you. I don’t hate you”, Phil replied. I rolled my eyes, looking up at him. I didn’t believe him.  
“I don’t believe you”, I said. Phil sighed, getting up. He took off his sweater, revealing a black top and he placed his sweater around my back. He put his hand out for me, but then pulled it back, not wanting to get blood on him. He picked my body up, helping me stand up. I put all my weight on him as he helped me to his car. I got in the front seat, hiding my face from the people who were looking for me. Phil got in on the other side, starting the car as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
“Thanks”, I said, looking at Phil. He nodded his head, turning down a few streets a couple times. The car was silent, and it was suffocating. I really wanted to talk to him, but I just didn’t know where to start.  
We pulled into the driveway of a big house. Phil got out, moving to my side of the car to help me. I waved him off, but Phil was very persistent. He wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me into the house.  
He brought me into his kitchen, giving me a few tissues so I could clean my nose. I thanked him, cleaning myself a bit before I threw the tissues out, looking back at Phil.  
“Your nose is broken”, he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, touching my nose a bit.  
“How do you know?” I asked. Phil shrugged, looking out the window.  
“My mom is a nurse, I know these things. Also, I can let her check it, okay”, he smiled. I nodded my head slowly. Phil guided me upstairs, bringing me into a room that had blue walls and was covered in posters, just how I pictured Phil’s room.  
“Just sit here, my mom will be here soon”, he smiled. I sat down at his desk while he sat on his bed, bringing out his laptop. I looked at the pictures on his desk, and they were of him and his gang. I rolled my eyes, looking at all of the familiar faces.  
“Phil, why did you help me?” I asked. Phil looked at me over his laptop screen, and then he settled it on his floor, patting the space beside him as he sat up. I was hesitant for a moment, but the Phil rolled his eyes, getting his laptop again. I sighed, moving to go sit beside him.  
“I just felt like I had too. I feel like it was my fault”, he sighed. I laughed, earning his attention.  
“It is your fault”, I smirked. He pushed my shoulder, but he made sure to be careful about my nose, which had stopped bleeding earlier.  
“Let’s get to know each other”, Phil smiled, and I nodded my head, sitting with my legs crossed on Phil’s bed as he did the same.  
An hour later, we ended up lying on his bed. We were laughing our asses off, our noses almost touching.  
“You do you have a crush on”, I smirked, looking at Phil. He looked down, and then looked up to me.  
“No one”, he muttered. I rolled my eyes, nudging him a bit.  
“Yes you do, don’t lie”, I said. Phil sighed, closing his eyes.  
“Do you promise not to hate me if I tell you something?” he asked. I nodded my head, confused. Phil took in a few breaths, before he looked at me again.  
“I like boys”, he admitted, and I was shocked, to say the least. Phil Lester, the leader of a gang, who everyone was scared of, was into boys?  
I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Phil sighed, sitting up. I sat up as well, but Phil got off of the bed, opening the door.  
“I think you should go, maybe go check up on your nose or something?” he said. I shook my head, and I saw Phil tighten his fist, but then he let go, looking down at the floor.  
“I’m not leaving after what you just told me”, I said, and Phil gripped his hair, closing is door again. He walked up to me, sitting back down in front of my, holding my legs.  
“Please say something then. Don’t hate me”, Phil cried. I frowned, looking at him break in front of him. Phil was nothing like I imagined him to be. I thought he was going to be one of those tough guys who didn’t care about anyone, hence why he bullied people. Now I can see Phil didn’t want to live this life. He was just so scared that people were going to bully him for being gay that he had to fit in somehow.  
Phil was sweet, and I think I wanted to become his friend. He was nothing like I imagined him, and that made me happy.  
“Phil, I don’t hate you because you are gay”, I sighed. Phil sniffled, and looked up to me. I walked over to him, giving him a hug.  
“You don’t hate me”, he asked. I shook my head, rubbing his back.  
“Why would I?” I questioned. Phil pulled away from my hold, rubbing his eyes as he talked.  
“Well because you are the leader of a gang, and I have seen you bully gay people before. I have seen you do it, Dan”, Phil whimpered.  
“You have too”, I said. Phil shook his head, hiding his face in my chest.  
“I didn’t mean to”, he sobbed, gripping onto my shirt. I pulled away from him, my fingers tingling as I wiped some of his fringe that fell into his eye.  
“Phil…” I started, but then I was engulfed into my own thoughts. Phil’s eyes were a bright blue, and at the moment they were glossed over with tears. His long black eyelashes cascaded over them, making them look bigger. His small button nose was so cute; I just wanted to ‘bop’ him on the nose. His lips were such a nice pink color, and I loved the way they were always in a smirk. What was I feeling right now? What could I describe this as?  
“Phil”, I said again. I held him closer to me so he couldn’t get away from me. Phil put his head down, but I picked it up with two of my fingers, smiling at him.  
“Can I try something?” I asked. Phil bit his lip, nodding his head before I leaned in, placing my lips on his. I felt electric shocks all over my skin, and I pulled Phil closer to me, as I was not able to get enough of him.  
Phil was the first to pull away, a smile playing on his face as he did so.  
“I have had the biggest crush on you, Dan”, Phil admitted, and I became speechless.  
“I am sorry I didn’t realize it before”, I whispered. After that, Phil and I just sat our Phil’s bed, waiting for his mother to come home. We talked about things we like to things we liked about each other.  
We shared a few kisses here and there, and it was magical.  
When his mother came home, we walked hand and hand over to the kitchen, where Phil’s mother was.  
“Hello mom!” Phil smiled, kissing her cheek. I smiled with fond as they talked.  
“This is Dan”, he said, pointing towards me. Phil’s mom looked at me, and then at Phil, surprised.  
“Dan Howell?” she asked a smile on her face. Phil got embarrassed, looking away.  
“Yes mom, Dan Howell”, he muttered, and that was when Phil’s mom came up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
“Do you know my son will never shut up about you”, she smiled, hugging me tightly. I let out a laugh, looking up at Phil only to find him quietly laughing.  
“Mom can you check Dan’s nose”, Phil asked. His mom looked at my nose carefully, examining it.  
“What is supposed to be wrong with it?” she asked. I explained that I got punched in the face, and that Phil thought it was broken. We were relieved to know that it wasn’t.  
Phil’s mom said I could stay over the night, which I gladly accepted to. The night consisted of a lot of hand holding, and kissing. Who knew I would end up romantically in love with my rival.  
\---  
The next day, Phil and I walked into school hand and hand. Our gangs started to become nice to each other, and soon became the same gang as Phil and I were the leaders together.  
It soon broke off, after a year or so, because we were now in grade twelve and we decided that enough was enough. Phil and I lost our bad boy image, but we really didn’t mind. We found a love for anime and American horror story, and fell more in love each day. Phil and I decided to move in with each other, as we both got accepted into the same uni.  
It wasn’t in till many years later, where our bond brought us to a website called youtube, and I guess you can fill in the rest.


End file.
